Oil Wars
The Oil Wars, also known as the Great Arab War, or the Saudi-Iran War, was a conflict between Iran and Saudi Arabia in 2015-2016. Tension between the two Middle Eastern rivals rose after the United States withdrew its military forces from the region in 2013, in which an arms race occurred between Iran and Saudi Arabia in 2014,Iran accuses Saudi Arabia of escalating arms race in Middle East culminating in the two countries obtaining nuclear weapons.Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons Furthermore, Iran and Saudi Arabia took advantage of Iraq, which had descended into civil strife between its ethnic Sunni and Shiite Muslims after the Iraqi government collapsed; which Saudi Arabia moved into southern Iraq to protect the Sunnis in the area, while Iran protected the Shiites and moved into northern Iraq and openly supported the formation of a Kurdish state, bringing the latter into direct conflict with its Turkish neighbor. This essentially set the path to war between Saudi Arabia and Iran.Iraq: A Nation Divided Because of the unrest in Iraq, Saudi Arabia, along with Syria, Jordan, Egypt and Turkey, all predominantly Sunni Muslim countries, declared a coalition to stabilize and guide the shaky nation of Iraq with support from the United States. This, however, led to Iran calling the coalition an "unacceptable Saudi intervention" and accusing Saudi Arabia of attempting to turn Iraq into a "client state". Swearing its intent to defend Iraq, Iran with support from the Kurds and the resurgent Afghani Taliban started the war against Saudi Arabia and its allies after taking Kirkuk and Arbil, and making bombing runs on key targets on Iraq's southern border.An already unstable Iraq implodes with violence Talks to end the war stalemated multiple times in 2015, and as a result, hundreds of oil wells and pipelines in the region were damaged or destroyed, burning uncontrollably, causing a severe drove in gas prices in the United States to $20 per gallon.American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalates Saudi Arabia seemed to be the most badly hit by the war at this time, with Iran's other opponents, Syria, Jordan, Israel, and southern Iraq, also being shown under heavy conflict; compared to its enemies, Iran seemed to have been at least initially largely unscathed. Despite America's worsening internal situations and economic crisis, the United States military (and inevitably Israel as well) took part in the war to some degree, as Connor Morgan (a former soldier in the U.S. military) took part in it.http://www.homefront-game.com/character/4232 It is unknown what the ultimate outcome of the Oil Wars was, though due to America's fall and the rise of a Korea closely aligned with the Islamic Republic of Iran, the odds are unlikely to have been in Arabia's favor, and the war had palpable lasting effects, most notably the disruption in global energy supplies, causing New Yorkers to grow gardens on balconies and rooftops in an attempt to grow more food in 2017.Rooftop gardens a way of life for some urbanites While the Iranian Coalition was still in existence in 2020 and continued to occupy northern Iraq, open warfare between the two factions seems to have largely abated at this point.Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations The Coalition was possibly allied with Oman (another geopolitical rival of the Saudis) as they coordinated with ISS in identifying insurgents. They were also closely allied with the Greater Korean Republic as they invited KPA Special Forces to eliminate insurgent bases in Iraq. The Coalition including Korea may have also performed anti-terrorist operations in Afghanistan. Trivia *According to the Backstory video trailer of Homefront, many oil wells and pipelines in close proximity to the Islamic holy cities of Mecca and Medina were damaged by attacks from Iran and its allies. However, Iran seems to have remained an Islamic Republic even throughout the conflict, as implied by statements of the Iranian Cleric Ahmad Jannati, making it unclear how it and the rest of the Muslim world justified multiple nuclear assaults upon the holy land of Islam. Sources Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Backstory